The Legend of Hyourinmaru
by Quinsi Vinsis
Summary: AU. "WHAT! Gue jadi istri lo? Hello! Gue manusia, elo naga. Perkawinan silang macam apa itu! Kakak gue pasti bakal ngetawain gue kalo tau gue nikah sama naga, you know?" HyourinYuki


**The Legend of Hyourinmaru**

Disclaimer: Hyou-chan itu punyanya Shiro-chan.. Zangetsu-jii itu punyanya Ichi.. Haineko itu punyanya Ran-chan.. Tobiume itu punyanya Hinamori..  
Sode no Shirayuki itu punyanya Ruki-chan.. Senbonzakura itu punyanya Byakushi.. Dan mereka semua itu milik Tite Kubo-sensei!!  
Legenda Ular n'Daung yang menjadi inspirasi fic ini pun milik seluruh warga Bengkulu!

Warnings: AU, OOC tingkat tinggi, full dialog, HyourinYuki (HyourinmaruXShirayuki)  
Kalau ada yang salah, tolong dikasih tau ya... ^_^

Enjoy!

xxx

Dahulu kala di kaki Gunung Soten, hiduplah seorang pria tua dengan ketiga putrinya yang cantik. Pria tua itu bernama Zangetsu. Istrinya sudah lama meninggal karena sakit. Mereka sangat miskin dan hidup hanya dari penjualan hasil kebunnya yang sangat sempit.

Putrinya yang pertama bernama Haineko. Ia sangat menyukai kucing. Rambutnya berwarna merah dan matanya mirip seperti mata hewan kesukaannya itu. Kata-katanya selalu kasar, cocok dengan sifatnya yang suka menyuruh-nyuruh itu. Walaupun ia yang tertua di antara saudari-saudarinya, namun ialah yang paling kekanak-kanakan.

Putri kedua bernama Tobiume. Ia sangat manis dengan rambut coklatnya yang panjang dan matanya yang juga berwarna coklat. Sifatnya yang suka meledak-ledak dan juga kekanak-kanakan membuatnya sering bertengkar dengan kakaknya. Ia dan kakaknya juga sering mengusili adik mereka.

Si bungsu bernama Shirayuki. Dialah yang paling cantik bila dibandingkan dengan kedua kakaknya. Walaupun ia sering diejek karena rambutnya yang berwarna putih, ia sangat baik terhadap mereka. Matanya yang berwarna biru es selalu terlihat ramah. Selain itu, karena kepolosannya, ia sering disuruh-suruh dan dijahili oleh kedua kakaknya yang tampaknya iri dengan kecantikannya.

(**A/N. Itu satu keluarga kok nggak ada yang mirip ya???**)

Suatu hari di musim dingin, sang ayah sakit keras. Tubuhnya sering demam dan batuk-batuk. Selain itu, karena penyakitnya, ia bahkan sulit untuk bergerak walaupun hanya untuk mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Karena itu, pada suatu sore, Haineko pun menyuruh Shirayuki untuk memanggilkan tabib di desa.

"Shirayuki!!!" teriak Haineko. Shirayuki yang tengah menggoreng tempe di dapur pun meletakkan sodet yang sedang dipegangnya dan segera berlari menuju kakaknya.

"Ada apa, Haineko-neechan?" tanyanya.

Haineko yang sedang duduk di atas dipan di teras rumah langsung cemberut. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau kau harus memanggilku dengan sebutan 'neesama'?" katanya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di bawah dadanya yang besar.

"Maaf, Haineko-neech—Haineko-neesama..." kata Shirayuki sambil menunduk. "Jadi... ada apa?"

"Cepat kau panggil tabib desa kemari! Keadaan ayah kita tidak membaik," suruhnya pada Shirayuki.

"Tapi neesama..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Sana, cepat pergi!" Dan seketika itu Shirayuki tidak membantah lagi dan segera berlari menuju desa.

Beberapa menit setelah Shirayuki pergi, Haineko memutuskan untuk masuk ke rumah untuk menghangatkan diri. Baru saja ia masuk, tercium bau gosong yang menyengat dari arah dapur. Sambil mengernyit, ia berjalan ke dapur. Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati satu-satunya kompor yang ada di sana menyala dengan sebuah penggorengan berisi tempe-tempe yang sudah menghitam ditaruh di atasnya.

"SHIRAYUKIIIIII!!!!"

xxx

"Hmm..."

"Bagaimana pak tabib?" tanya Tobiume pada pria yang sedang mengecek denyut nadi Zangetsu. Pria itu duduk di samping Zangetsu yang sedang terbaring di lemah dipan. Ia bernama Senbonzakura, satu-satunya tabib yang ada di desa. Walaupun umurnya baru sekitar 25 tahunan, ia sangat pintar dan sudah berpengalaman.

"Hmm... Penyakit yang diderita ayah kalian ini termasuk jenis yang langka. Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menanganinya..." kata Senbonzakura lirih.

Tiga saudara yang ada di ruangan yang sama itu hanya bisa saling berpandangan dengan cemas.

"Tapi ada satu cara agar ayah kalian bisa sembuh," lanjut Senbonzakura. Ketiga gadis yang ada di hadapannya kembali menaruh perhatian pada pria berambut gelap itu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Haineko.

"Ayah kalian harus memakan daun-daunan hutan yang dimasak menggunakan bara ajaib dari puncak gunung..."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke sana!" seru Shirayuki.

"Tidak bisa..." kata Senbonzakura pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Ada seekor naga yang menjaga puncak gunung. Katanya, naga itu akan memangsa siapa saja yang mencoba mendekatinya," jelas sang tabib membuat semua yang mendengarnya bergidik ngeri.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak ikut!" seru Haineko langsung. "Aku tidak mau dijadikan makan malam naga itu!"

"Aku juga tidak mau ikut!" sambung Tobiume.

"Aku... takut..." kata Shirayuki pelan.

"Tapi kalau begitu, siapa yang akan mengabilkan bara ajaib itu?" tanya Senbonzakura. "Ayah kalian kan tidak mungkin melakukannya sendiri..."

Semua lalu terdiam. Semua memikirkan resiko pergi ke sana. Setelah beberapa saat, Shirayuki angkat bicara.

"Kalau tidak ada yang mau, lebih baik aku saja..." katanya.

"Tidak apa apa?" tanya Senbonzakura khawatir. Maklum, tubuh Shirayuki terlihat lemah.

Shirayuki mengangguk. Ia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk pergi ke puncak gunung dan membuatkan obat untuk ayahnya. Tapi sebenarnya, jauh di dalam hatinya, ada rasa takut yang sangat besar, tetapi ia menyembunyikannya.

"Ya. Aku berangkat sekarang saja.."

Senbonzakura mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, bersiap-siaplah. Aku akan memberi tahumu jalan yang aman menuju puncak gunung."

"Terima kasih."

xxx

Puncak Gunung Soten ternyata terselimuti oleh es dan salju. Hawa di sana sangatlah dingin. Untunglah Shirayuki mengikuti perintah Senbonzakura agar memakai pakaian tebal dan syal.

Saat ia tiba di puncak gunung, badai salju sedang mengamuk. Di tengah-tengah badai salju itulah Shirayuki sedang berjalan mencari sarang sang naga. Tiba-tiba, ia melihat sebuah gua yang cukup besar menganga tak jauh di depannya. _'Mungkinkah itu sarangnya?'_ pikirnya. Dengan perasaan takut, ia berjalan menembus badai ke arah gua.

Setibanya di mulut gua, ia mengamati bagian dalam gua itu. Gelap. Gua itu sangat besar dan dalam. Dinding guanya terlapisi oleh es. Tiba-tiba dari dalam gua, terdengar suara gemuruh dan raungan keras. Tanah bergetar. Inilah tanda sang naga akan menampakkan dirinya, keluar dari gua.

Tak berapa lama, dari dalam kegelapan, terlihat sepasang mata besar berwarna merah menyala, disusul dengan munculnya sosok besar sang naga yang berwarna biru es.

**GROAAAR!!**

Naga itu kembali meraung. Sayapnya yang besar direntangkan lebar lebar. Shirayuki menjadi lemas dan merasa sangat ketakutan melihatnya sehingga ia jatuh terduduk.

"_**Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?**_" kata naga itu. Suaranya yang dalam menggema di dalam gua.

Dengan mengumpulkan sisa sisa keberaniannya, Shirayuki bersusah payah menjawabnya. "N-n-n-naga yang k-keramat... B-bolehk-kah a-a-a-aku m-meminta sebutir b-bara gaib u-untuk m-m-m-memasak obat ayahku y-y-y-y-yang s-sedang s-s-s-sakit??"

Sang naga mengerutkan alisnya. "_**Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, yuki-hime,**_" kata naga itu. Shirayuki yang masih ketakutan tidak mempedulikan panggilan baru yang diberikan naga es yang ada dihadapannya ini kepadanya.

Sambil mengatur nafas dan detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan, Shirayuki berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. Setelah ia yakin kalau ia sudah bisa mengendalikan emosinya, ia mencoba untuk berbicara normal. "Naga yang keramat... Bisakah engkau berbaik hati memberiku sebutir bara gaib yang engkau jaga itu supaya aku bisa membuatkan obat untuk ayahku yang sedang sakit?" katanya tenang.

Tak terduga, sang naga tersenyum dan berkata, "_**Tentu saja boleh.**_"

Shirayuki tentu saja kaget mendengarnya. Berdasarkan dari apa yang ia dengar dari Senbonzakura, naga itu akan memangsa siapa saja yang mencoba mendekati gua ini. Jelaslah ia heran. Ke mana perginya naga yang besar, mengerikan, dan bisa menyemburkan api dari mulutnya yang sejak tadi dikhayalkannya?

"_**Tapi ada syaratnya,**_" 3 kata itu langsung menarik perhatian Shirayuki. Langsung saja wajahnya berubah pucat. _'Jangan jangan syaratnya adalah nyawa...'_

Melihat ekspresi Shirayuki yang memucat, sang naga menambahkan, "_**Tenang saja, Yuki-hime. Aku tidak menginginkan nyawamu. Yang kuinginkan adalah...**_" ia berhenti sejenak, "_**kau.**_"

"??"

"_**Syaratnya adalah... kau harus menjadi istriku.**_"

"WHAT??!! Gue jadi istri lo?? Hello!! Gue manusia, elo naga. Perkawinan silang macam apa itu?!! Gimana dengan keluarga gue? Bokap gue pasti merasa sangat kesepian sampai sampai merasa hidup-segan-mati-tak-ingin karena anaknya yang paling cantik, paling baik, paling manis, paling pintar ini pergi meninggalkannya dan kakak kakak gue pasti bakal ngetawain gue karena gue nikah sama naga, _you know_?! Dan gimana dengan reaksi para tetangga? Apa yang akan mereka katakan nanti kalau mereka tahu kalau aku menikah dengan KAU?!! Pasti mereka akan...." Shirayuki terus mengoceh sendiri dan membiarkan ke-OOC-annya keluar begitu saja.

"_**Berhenti mengoceh atau kumakan kau!!**_" seru sang naga tidak sabar dan itu berhasil.

Shirayuki langsung berhenti mengoceh dan membuat simbol _peace_ dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. "Iye, iye... Piiiss men, piiiss."

Sang naga lalu ber-_sigh_ ria dan berkata, "_**Bagaimana? Kau mau menerima syaratnya atau tidak? Kalau kau menolaknya, ayahmu tidak akan sembuh loh..**_"

Shirayuki berpikir sejenak lalu berkata, "Baiklah, kuterima syaratmu."

xxx

Shirayuki berlari menuruni gunung menuju ke rumahnya sambil membawa beberapa butir bara ajaib yang tadi diberikan secara tidak gratis oleh sang naga. Ia sampai di rumah ketika bulan sudah muncul di langit malam dan ia mendapati kedua kakaknya sedang duduk duduk di teras rumah.

"Bagaimana? Sudah kau dapatkan bara ajaib itu?" tanya Haineko dan Tobiume tidak sabar ketika adik mereka baru saja memasuki pekarangan rumah mereka.

Setelah berhenti di depan kedua kakaknya, Shirayuki mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan sambil berkata, "Sabar dong, neechan—eh, neesama... Dapat kok."

"Mana bisa sabar?! Kau perginya lama sekali!" sembur Tobiume. "Sini baranya!" Sambil berkata begitu, ia merebut bungkusan kecil berisi bara ajaib dari tangan adiknya dan berlari masuk ke rumah.

"Hei, Tobiume! Mau apa kau?!" teriak Haineko pada Tobiume yang sudah berada di dalam rumah. Ia lalu juga berlari ke dalam rumah menyusul adiknya meninggalkan Shirayuki yang sedang cengo sendirian.

"Yang benar saja... Kan aku yang mendapatkannya..." gerutunya pelan. Ia lalu mengikuti kedua kakaknya ke dalam rumah dan berjalan ke serambi tempat ayahnya berada. Kondisi ayahnya belum membaik, malah semakin memburuk. Tubuhnya mengurus dan wajahnya pucat. Shirayuki mendekati dipan tempat Zangetsu berbaring dan berlutut sambil menggenggam tangan ayahnya yang sedang tidur itu. Ia tidak percaya mulai besok ia sudah harus berpisah dengannya karena ia sudah berjanji pada sang naga kalau ia akan kembali ke gua esok untuk menepati janjinya akan menikah dengan sang naga es itu.

Menyadari ada sentuhan lembut di tangannya, Zangetsu terbangun dan matanya yang sayu langsung bertemu pandang dengan putri bungsunya. "Shirayuki... Dari mana saja kau? Ayah terus memikirkanmu..." katanya lemah, hampir menyerupai bisikan.

Shirayuki mengelus elus tangan Zangetsu dan berkata, "Tenang saja, Tousan... Aku baik baik saja. Lebih daripada itu, aku berhasil mendapatkan obat penawar penyakit ayah, jadi ayah bisa sehat kembali." Ia kemudian tersenyum, namun Zangetsu merasa putrinya itu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Shirayuki... Apa ada yang mau kau katakan pada ayahmu ini, nak? Walaupun kau tersenyum tapi ayah tahu kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Katakan saja padaku, nak..." kata Zangetsu lirih. Ia tahu benar putri bungsunya itu.

Masih menggenggam tangan ayahnya yang lemah, Shirayuki menunduk dan berkata, "Tousan, sebenarnya untuk mendapatkan obat itu aku harus...." Shirayuki mengambil napas dahulu sebelum melanjutkan, "menikah dengan naga yang telah memberiku obat itu..."

Zangetsu tersentak mendengar pengakuan putrinya itu. "Kenapa kau.... demi ayahmu.... mau melakukan itu...?"

Shirayuki mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata ayahnya. "Karena aku... sayang Tousan..."

Tak lama kemudian, muncul Tobiume membawa sepiring kangkung yang sudah dimasak menggunakan bara ajaib yang tadi direbut dari Shirayuki disusul dengan Haineko di belakangnya. "Tousan, ini obatnya..." katanya sambil berlutut di samping adiknya itu.

"Tunggu sebentar. Shirayuki, ceritakan yang selengkapnya pada kami," kata Zangetsu pada Shirayuki. Shirayuki ragu sejenak, namun ia melihat tanda keheranan di wajah kedua kakaknya dan perasaan khawatir di wajah ayahnya, ia menceritakan segalanya dari awal sampai akhir.

xxx

Shirayuki sampai di gua sang naga beberapa menit sebelum matahari tenggelam di ufuk barat. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana saat siang hari karena ia ingin menghabiskan waktu dulu bersama keluarga kecilnya. Sesampainya di mulut gua, ia memanggil calon suaminya itu. Tak lama kemudian, sang naga muncul.

"_**Shirayuki, karena kau sudah bersedia menikah denganku, ada satu hal penting yang ingin kuberi tahukan kepadamu,**_" kata sang naga. Suaranya, seperti biasa, bergema di dalam gua yang besar itu.

Shirayuki mengerutkan alisnya dan bertanya, "Apa itu?"

Sang naga hanya tersenyum dan menatap langit di luar sana yang sudah menggelap. Matahari baru saja tenggelam. Tiba tiba saja tubuh sang naga dikelilingi cahaya terang yang menyilaukan mata sehingga Shirayuki harus menutupi pandangannya. Setelah cahaya itu menghilang, Shirayuki terperanjat. Ia mendapati seorang pria tampan berdiri tegak di tempat di mana tadi sang naga berada. Pria itu tinggi, berambut abu abu panjang, bermata abu abu, dan tentunya sangat tampan. (Author: "Kyaaaaaa!!!")

"S-s-s-siapa kau...??" tanya Shirayuki.

Pria itu tersenyum dan berkata, "Ini aku, calon suamimu..."

Shirayuki mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "T-t-tapi... calon s-s-suamiku kaan...."

'_Tempat ini selalu saja membuatku kaget...' _pikir Shirayuki.

Pria itu berjalan mendekat. "Akulah calon suamimu. Namaku adalah Hyourinmaru."

'_Tunggu. Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu...'_ Shirayuki lalu berusaha mengingat ingat di mana ia pernah mendengar nama itu. Setelah beberapa saat, ia berseru, "AAAH!!! Aku ingat! Hyourinmaru kan nama pangeran kerajaan tetangga yang menghilang itu!!" Ia lalu beralih menatap pria tampan di depannya itu. "Jadi kau.... seorang pangeran? Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa kau bisa berubah menjadi naga?"

"Aku dikutuk oleh pamanku," jawab Hyourinmaru. "Saat matahari terbit sampai tenggelam, aku berubah menjadi naga. Namun, ketika malam hari hingga matahari terbit, aku kembali menjadi manusia."

"Kenapa kau dikutuk oleh pamanmu?"

"Pamanku ingin mengambil alih kerajaan, makanya ia mengutukku supaya aku jauh dari singgasana raja," katanya lirih. "Namun aku beruntung karena aku bisa bertemu denganmu, Yuki-hime..."

xxx

"Neechan..." panggil Tobiume pada Haineko yang sedang berjongkok di halaman sambil memperhatikan seekor anak kucing yang baru saja ditemukannya.

"Apa?" balas Haineko tanpa menengok ke adiknya yang sedang cemberut. Anak kucing di hadapannya sedang berguling guling dengan gayanya yang menggemaskan, tentu saja Haineko tidak mau melewatkan pemandangan ini.

"Aku sebel."

"Sebel kenapa? Gara gara dadamu yang kecil itu?" tanya Haineko masih tidak menengok ke Tobiume.

"Enak saja! Aku sebel gara gara sekarang ayah membicarakan si Shirayuki terus. Sedikit sedikit Shirayuki beginilah, Shirayuki begitulah. Bosen tau dengernya! Emang neechan nggak bosen?"

"Tentu saja bosan! Tapi kira kira... apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang ya? Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak kepergiannya ke puncak gunung."

"Entahlah. Sudah digoreng sama si naga kali..." kata Tobiume cuek.

Haineko lalu tampak berpikir sejenak. "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke puncak gunung? Kalau kita di sini terus, kita tidak akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya."

Tobiume melotot pada kakaknya. "Pergi ke sana?? OGAH!!"

Haineko lalu berdiri dan berjalan masuk rumah. "Siapa tahu nanti di tengah jalan aku bertemu cowok cakep yang bisa dijadikan suami... Aku mau pamitan dulu ah sama Tousan."

"Tunggu!! Aku ikut!!"

xxx

"Huh! Mana cowok cakepnya? Jangankan cowok, dari tadi kita tidak bertemu seorangpun tauk!" protes Tobiume pada kakaknya yag berjalan di depannya. Mereka sudah sampai di puncak gunung, tinggal mencari di mana Shirayuki dan suaminya tinggal. Matahari sudah tenggelam beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kan kubilang siapa tahu..." balas Haineko.

"Aah... Coba kalau aku tadi tidak terpancing..."

"Whatever," Haineko terus berjalan sambil celingak-celinguk, mencari tempat yang memungkinkan untuk dijadikan tempat tinggal oleh adik bungsunya. Tapi, yang dari tadi terlihat hanyalah pohon pohon dan daratan yang diselimuti salju. Di beberapa tempat bahkan terdapat es.

Tiba tiba, pandangannya menangkap sesuatu. Ia melihat pohon pohon di kejauhan membeku dan salju sudah tidak tampak, digantikan oleh es yang terhampar. Lalu ia melihat ada orang yang sedang berdiri di padang es itu.

"Hei, Tobiume. Itu kan.... Shirayuki. Tapi... Siapa yang sedang bersamanya?"

Tobiume mengikuti arah pandang kakaknya dan ikut terkejut. "Yang di sebelahnya itu... laki laki kan?"

"Ya. Tapi... di mana naga itu? Harusnya ia tinggal di sini kan?" kata Haineko sambil celingak-celinguk lagi, mencari keberadaan sang naga es.

Tobiume memproses fakta yang ada, kemudian berseru ketika ia mendapatkan teori yang memungkinkan. "Neechan! Mungkin saja naga itu bukanlah wujud yang sebenarnya! Wujud yang sebenarnya adalah laki laki yang ada di sana itu!" serunya sambil menunjuk ke arah Hyourinmaru dan Shirayuki.

"Hmm.. Mungkin saja. Tapi dia... OMG-cakep-banget!!! Shirayuki curang! Harusnya pria secakep dia menikah denganku!" seru Haineko.

"Enak saja! Di cocoknya denganku tauk! Bukan dengan neechan!!"

"Oh ya? Apakah akan ada cowok yang tertarik pada wanita yang dadanya rata?!"

"Dan apakah akan ada cowok yang mau mati kehabisan napas kalau dipeluk wanita karena tercekik oleh dadanya?!"

"Dan apakah ada cowok yang mau dengan cewek pendek sepertimu?!"

"Dan apakah ada cowok yang mau dengan cewek berkepribadian kucing garong sepertimu?!"

Dan mulailah keduanya beradu argumen seperti biasa...

Setelah beberapa saat...

"Sudahlah neechan! Kita bertengkarnya nanti saja. Pokoknya, kita harus berusaha agar Shirayuki dibenci dan diusir oleh pria itu!" seru Tobiume menghentikan perdebatan.

"Kau benar. Tapi... Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kita ke sarangnya dulu saja. Sepertinya tadi aku melihat gua besar di sana," kata Tobiume sambil menunjuk suatu gua di kejauhan. "Tuh kan benar..."

"Ya sudah, ayo kita ke sana..."

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan mengendap endap ke arah gua dan memasukinya. Di dalam sana lebih dingin daripada di luar gua dengan es mendominasi. Ketika sedang menjelajahi gua, mereka melihat sebuah patung es yang berbentuk naga berukuran kecil. Haineko tiba tiba mendapat akal. Ia mengambil patung es itu dan membantingnya ke lantai hingga pecah berkeping keping.

"Neechan! Apa yang neechan lakukan! Nanti dia bisa marah—ooh... jadi begitu... Neechan mau menimpakan kesalahan ke Shirayuki, kan?"

"Yep! Tumben kau pinter.."

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu..."

"Sudah yuk, kita keluar dan bersembunyi sambil mengamati..."

xxx

"Shirayuki, kita masuk ke gua yuk..." ajak Hyourinmaru pada Shirayuki yang sekarang adalah istrinya. Tak disangka, hanya dalam waktu sehari, cinta sudah bersemi di antara mereka berdua.

"Baiklah..."

Mereka lalu berjalan ke gua dan sesampainya di gua, Hyourinmaru berteriak terkejut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shirayuki. Ia mengikuti arah pandangan suaminya dan melihat kalau patung es yang selalu berada di atas sebuah batu sekarang sudah pecah berkeping keping. "S-siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Itu tidak penting," sambil berkata begitu, ia memeluk tubuh Shirayuki. "Sekarang, kita bisa bersama selamanya!"

Shirayuki terkejut. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kutukannya lepas karena patung itu sudah pecah! Entah itu disengaja atau tidak, tapi yang jelas kalau patung itu pecah oleh seseorang yang tidak tahu kalau kutukanku akan sirna bila patung itu pecah, maka kutukan itu hilang!!"

"Emm... Hyourinmaru, aku tidak mengerti apa yang katakan..."

"Intinya, kutukan itu sudah hilang! Kau bahagia?"

"Tentu saja aku bahagia karena kita bisa bersama..." kata Shirayuki. "Aku turut bahagia kalau kau juga bahagia..."

**-Sementara itu di tempat pengintaian Haineko dan Tobiume-**

"Aaah!!! Gara gara neechan berbuat begitu, mereka malah tambah lengkeeeet....!!!" seru Tobiume pada Haineko.

"Uuh... Pergi yuk..." kata Haineko sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat karena malu.

"Heei!! Neechan!! Tanggung jawab!!"

xxx

Kemudian, Hyourinmaru yang sudah selamanya kembali menjadi manusia memboyong Shirayuki ke istananya. Pamannya yang jahat diusir dari istana. Sihirayuki pun kemudian mengajak keluarganya tinggal di istana. Tetapi Haineko dan Tobiume menolak karena merasa malu akan perbuatannya.

**Tamat**

Author: "Gomen kalo ceritanya aneh. Gomen kalo endingnya aneh. Gomen for everything!!!"

Aku cinta pair HitsuRuki, dan itu membuatku menyukai pair HyourinYuki. Aku suka pair HitsuMatsu, tapi itu tidak membuatku menyukai pair HyourinNeko. Aku tidak menyukai pair HitsuHina, dan itu membuatku tidak menyukai pair HyourinUme

Walaupun aku mencintai pair IchiHitsu, tapi kan kasian Hyou-chan kalau dipair dengan Zangetsu-jii...

^_^


End file.
